Wire rope is constructed from a number of wires twisted together to form a strand. Groups of these strands are twisted together helically and symmetrically to form a rope made of wire. The stranded construction of wire rope produces greater strength and flexibility for a given aggregate cross-sectional area over a single bar of metal or steel having the same cross-sectional area. This combination of increased strength, i.e. tensile strength, and flexibility makes wire rope a popular choice for use in hauling, lifting or moving freight.
Hauling or lifting objects using wire rope requires attachment of a lifting device such as a crane or a come-along to a length of wire rope. In many applications, attachment is facilitated by forming a loop in the wire rope and splicing the wire rope to close the loop. However, the wire rope is only as strong as its weakest link, i.e. the spliced area on the wire rope. In addition, forces applied laterally to the wire rope either in the loop or along the length of the wire rope are not as desirable as tensile forces applied along the axis of the wire rope. This characteristic exists because the wire rope possesses its greatest strength in tension, not in compression or in response to lateral forces.
Therefore, loops or latches have been developed that fit along the length of the wire rope and provide for attachment in a manner that applies most forces in tension along the axis of the wire rope. These loops or latches are attached along the length of wire rope and grip one of a group of swaged collars that are spaced along the length of the wire rope. Conventional latches are rather complex devices containing multiple moving parts that are assembled together to form the latch. Manufacture of these latches requires the production of multiple parts, high tolerance forming operations, heat treating and typically cleaning and plating steps to ensure proper operation of the latches in hauling environments.
Therefore, the need exists for a loop or latch that can be attached to a wire rope to provide a point of attachment for hauling or pulling and that is constructed from a single piece of material.